


Goodbye

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [42]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, character going to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Madelyne Pyror appears to say good bye one more time
Relationships: Logan(x-men)/Rachel Summers
Series: Amends [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.

Goodbye

“Hello Rachel,” Madelyne Pryor said standing at the foot of her bed in the cabin where she and Logan were asleep. She climbed out of bed cautiously glancing at Logan to see he still slept. “Don’t worry he won’t even know you’ve been gone.”

“I’m not going to let you keep playing with people’s minds,” She said to the other woman. “Do you know how bad a mess you caused keeping everyone’s emotions suppressed and then taking off like that?” She felt her anger boiling over. “Not to mention all the people disappointed that you had the means to bring folks back to life and only did twelve total?”

“Any more and Wicked would have died the girl’s powers were not meant to be used like that even with the phoenix powering her she would have been lost,” Madelyne said smiling. “The Twelve I resurrected will all have rolls to play in saving the future.”

“Even Stryfe, he will help save the future,” She said allowing her disbelief to show. “He’s a monster raised by Apocalypse I know he supposedly gave his life for a good cause but after everything he’s done I don’t believe he’ll ever be good.”

“Strange sentiment considering who is sharing your bed,” Madelyne said and then she was grabbed and taken somewhere else. “Welcome a small village in Africa where a group of volunteers are trying to set up a hospital,” Madelyne said pointing toward a building. “Recognize the head doctor?”

She did staring at Stryfe dressed as a simple volunteer doctor. She reached out mentally and was shocked to see he had no idea who he was. “You took his memory away why?” She said turning toward the other woman. “What does it accomplish to mind control him into changing?”

“He asked for this a chance to live a life not dominated by his past it was my gift to him as his mother,” Madelyne said looking away. “Considering you are also his mother in a way Mother Askani you should be happy for him.” She looked away the knowledge that she was the reason Stryfe’s evil had been unleashed in the first place was a bitter pill to swallow. “Now come there is one more matter we must discuss.”

She was teleported again and found herself standing in a sterile metal room with a single cyrogenic bed in the center. She could tell it had bene modified some how because something about it gave her the creeps. “Why are we here, and where exactly is here?”

“We are on Krakoa and we are hear because I want you to throw the switch that will put me into cryogenic sleep,” Madelyne said grimly. “I am sure that you have noticed the Phoenix is within me again.” She had noticed it and as she looked closer she could see it was a lot more fragments than Madelyne had the first time. “I cannot get away form them they keep coming to me and I fear what I will do if I stay awake.”

“So your solution is to put yourself to sleep and what just lay there for a few decades until the force is complete inside of you or something?” She couldn’t believe the other woman. “Not to mention how am I supposed to get back to Earth if you do this.”

“There’s a remote on the side of the bed that will use my son’s body slide system to send you to providence you can get back home from there,” Madelyne said with a wry smile. “I am going to sleep until the force leaves me.” She pointed toward the modified equipment. “That is Shiar tech that will detect when the force is gone and allow me to return to the waking world.” She then looked back at her. “I do not think I will have to wait long after all sooner or later your mother should return or a new host will be chosen and these fragments will leave me.”

“And what if your wrong,” She said to the other woman. “Are you willing to lay there for decades, centuries or even millennia.” She couldn’t believe that Madelyne was going to just lay there waiting to be free of the phoenix.

“I know myself child if I gain much more power I will become the Goblin Queen again and try to take over the world I’ve put it off as long as I can but I must either do this or die and I don’t want to die.” Madelyne said angrily. “I would rather sleep for a million years and start over with a fresh start at life instead of dying without ever really getting a life of my own.” There were actually tears in the other woman’s eyes. “If you won’t do this I’ll go get my son but I’d rather it was you because you understand the power I’ve got inside me and why I’m doing this he never would.”

“All right I’ll do it but what should I tell Nathan,” She asked after a moment. “He’s bound to ask how I used his body slide system without his permission.” She saw Madelyne smile weakly then. “I mean it Maddie just tell me what to tell him.”

“Tell him good bye and that I’m sorry I won’t be there next year when the trouble really starts,” The woman said and then her face got grave. “Tell everyone to be wary one year from now because that is when things will really fall apart the next year is the calm before the storm and I won’t be there to help.” She started to ask the other woman what she meant but then Madelyne turned and climbed into the chamber. “Just push the start button I’d do it myself but I’m afraid.”

She decided not to ask her anything and pushed the button. “Good luck Maddie, hopefully we will see each other again some day.” The lid of the chamber dropped down and clouded over with ice. She picked up the remote and hoped it worked.

She hit the button and then she was standing in the middle of the control room of Providence surrounded by guards as the alarms screeched about an unauthorized body slide. She raised her hands and waited till Cable came into the room in a hurray. “Hi baby brother,” she said smiling sheepishly. “It was your mom’s idea.” She said when he just kept staring at her.

The End


End file.
